the_amazing_role_play_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
Maki - Random Member
Maki is only a minor member and doesn't often contribute to the cases very often. She is only here for one reason and one reason only. Her brother Near. Near is Maki's twin brother and Maki's sole reason for being in the Team Force. She tracked Near down shortly after he joined L and approached him. Near was very distant at first, claiming Maki had abandonded him. Maki denied quickly and tried to get Near to warm up to her. He eventually did, and Maki continually fixes his toys for him, claiming she has nothing better to do. Even when she breaks her dominant hand, she manages to fix his silver robot toy, causing herself much pain by using her injured hand. She often tries to please him. Much like her brother, she is rather calm and collected, sticking to herself and normally sits on the steps leading upstairs and watches everything. She is slightly more open than her brother, showing emotions every once in a while. She also gets forced on several occasions to have a "girls' night" by her brother. She reluctantly obeys and ends up being dared to be more open. She also develops the feeling that her brother, Near, is avoiding her. Maki can be protective over Near at times, and will often stand up for him. She hates it when people use him or make fun of him. When Maki first found Near, she would spend most of her time with him. A few weeks after she joined, Near was too caught up in his dominoes to notice her. Maki ended up screaming his real, full name. L pointed out that Kira could get Near now, and this caused Maki to panic. Just as Maki was in tears, terrified that she had just caused the death of her brother, Near stood up and began to walk toward the window. Maki immediately screamed at him and tackled him, pinning him. She was crying profusely, begging Near not to die. Near shortly had a heart attack, his last words being, "I love you, Maki." Maki continued to cry, holding Near's body. L felt bad for her and convinced Light to convert Near to a Shinigami. Light did, telling L that Near wouldn't have any memory of who he was. L still insisted on the process, and Near was made a Shinigami. Maki was convinced her brother had lived, hugging him and apaologizing repetatively, still crying. Near, not remembering her, is confused. He is later given some of his memory back, still not remembering Maki. Much later, Maki ends up questioning Near, asking why he is so distant. He replies by calling her "Miss" and saying he does not know her. Light ends up accidentally revealing that Near is a Shinigami. Maki ends up crying again, blaiming herself for Near's distance and the reason he is a Shinigami. She cries, saying, "So I did kill Near. It's my fault, I'm sorry." Near gets a memory flash and ends up muttering, "It's not your fault, Maki." This causes Maki to become happier, elated that Near remembers her name. Maki ends up running upstairs, though, still aware that Near is dead Near then becomes confused, asking himself, "Why did I die?" Light, not wanting Maki to know Near's secret, uses Lelouch to wipe Maki's memory of the incident. Near keeps his memories of Maki, returning to referring to her as "Maki-san" and often giving her toys for her to fix. Maki often worries about Near, scared that he will forget her again. She also has mixed feelings for Henry, admitting during a time alone with the girls that she likes him, but it is complicated.